Magnolia Academy of the Performing Arts MAPA
by LateNightShips
Summary: "Every dream, every hope needs a place to thrive. The people that are willing to work for their hopes and dreams end up here. Nothing is easy, and everyone must strive to be the best. Don't go for the consolation prize when first place is just ahead."


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima

I also do not own the cover art, it belongs to **unidecimo** on Deviant Art!

Thanks you! :D

Wendy's POV

"Whew" I said and set my bag down beside me. I'm wearing white jean shorts, a pale blue tank and a knit black beanie. A large building looms in front of me. This is the Magnolia Academy of the Performing Arts. Everyone here has a dream and they all work for it. I couldn't believe it when I got my acceptance letter.

My name is Wendy Marvel, I'm 14 and majoring in dance, and tomorrow is my first day as a freshman at Magnolia Academy!

Lucy's POV

Oh geez, there's not a lot of freshman this year. Erza, Mira, Levy and I just arrived at school to find our dorms and get settled in. Apparently since we are seniors here at Magnolia Academy, we each had to show a freshman around campus and make them welcome. The headmaster Makarov was all about being friendly.

"Lu-chan, who's your freshman?" Levy's voice snaps me out of my reverie "uh... I think it's-oof!" another senior falls on top me and I am cut off by the force. The person has short spiky salmon pink hair and black eyes. Weirdo.

"Hey! Get off of me!"

"Oops, my bad, heh..." the boy says, immediately clambering to his feet and offering a hand up. I take it begrudgingly and stand. The boy is about 5'9", and is wearing black jeans, a weird zip up shirt (that's unzipped) and a white scaley looking scarf. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to run into you, my name's Natsu." "It's alright.." I say, then hesitate a moment "are you new this year? I don't recall ever seeing you here before." It's rare, but some students do enroll for senior year only. "Yeah, both me and my friend Gray over there." He points with his thumb over to where a dark haired boy is talking to one of my other friends, Juvia Lockser. She looks tense and has a slight blush on her cheeks, but this goes unnoticed by the boy, Gray I assume.

"Oh, cool." I feel a tap on my shoulder and see Levy, Mira and Erza impatiently waiting for me. Most of the other seniors are gone. "Right, better get going, see you Natsu!" I exclaim and turn to follow my friends "Wait, what's your name?" "Oh! It's Lucy."

Wendy's POV

The rest of the freshman are already gathering in the main hall of the school. I quickly rush to the group and set down my bags in a safe place before finding a spot in the crowd. I end up next to a girl with hot pink hair tied in pigtails and we both exchange a few words of greeting and turn to the stage, where a short old man with hardly any hair is standing.

"Alright, congratulations on getting accepted and all that stuff. What matters is that your here now. I am the principle here at MAPA, my name is Makarov Dreyar. What's going to happen after I'm with you I'll explain now, so listen closely children." The old man addresses the crowd of 14 - 15 year olds "Since there is so few of you this year, each one of you will have a senior that looks after you this year. If you need help with homework, or have questions about the academy, ask your senior. They will take you to your dorms and show you around the campus. I have provided the seniors with basic info about their partner, including the schedule. Now, please organize yourselves into groups based on first letters of last names and have a good first day at Magnolia Academy!"

I hurry to grab my stuff in the crowd,(barely managing to not get trampled) and find a junior holding the "M" sign.

About 16 other students are in the "M" group and we stand around awkwardly until the seniors flood in and start leading freshman out. I'm one of the last few students to get found out of all of the groups. It's me, the pink haired girl whose in "B", a boy with dark hair in "C" and a few others. The girl in B and the boy in C are chatting amiably and seem to be enjoying themselves, though the girl is doing most of the talking. I close my eyes.

*_Come on Wendy, you need to make friends sometime_*

I open my eyes quickly and stride over to them, taking a deep breath. I wasn't really good at making friends because I was so shy, but this year was going to be different.

"Hello." I say, muscles tense. "Oh hi there! Wanna join us? We're having a great time over here! I'm Chelia, by the way." the girl squeals. "Hey, I'm Romeo." the boy says with a friendly smile "I'm Wendy" I force out.

Chelia opens her mouth to say something, but just then 7 seniors burst in, panting. 5 of them are female and the other two are male. Of the girls, there is a red head, two blunettes, a blonde and a girl with white hair. One of the guys is blond and the other has white hair. "Umm.. Chelia Blendy?" the girl with white hair calls. "Wendy?" The blonde asks. "Romeo Conbolt" the red head states.

Chelia, Romeo and I rush to the seniors with our bags and I wave a quick goodbye, catching a smile from Romeo and a wave from Chelia.

"Ok. Let's get started. Welcome to Magnolia Academy!"

A/N sorry for not adding to my other stories, I'm lazy. anyway, I hope I don't decide this one sucks and discontinue it

-LateNightShips ;3


End file.
